The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe, botanically known as Astilbe japonica×Astilbe arendsii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cappuccino’.
The new Astilbe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new uniform and freely flowering Astilbe plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Astilbe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands, of an unnamed selection of Astilbe japonica, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Astilbe arendsii, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Astilbe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Astilbe plant by vegetative divisions in a controlled environment in Nieuwe Wetering, The Netherlands since 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Astilbe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.